


Have Your Cake and Eat it Too

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter Witch isn't the only reason John hates his father's cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cake and Eat it Too

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit because this is incestuous rape with drugging and just not niceness. Written as a request for someone over on tumblr who had given me the prompt of incest, Dad Egbert and John, and there needing to be cake somewhere in there. So if you don't like reading stuff like this, please don't read it.You have been warned.

There was more to John hating cake than just the Batter Witch.

Mr. Egbert was a father any child would be happy to have. He gave John everything he could need, not necessarily want of course, but what was important was always provided. John had a comfortable home, enough freedom to not feel smothered, and plenty of love. The problem was sometimes he was loved too much. He would have never realized this however if not for the night he didn’t eat the entire slice of cake that had been set in front of him after dinner.

It had been a large slice of one of the few types he could stomach without wanting to gag too horribly much. A simple spice cake with homemade frosting instead of the store bought, though the cake itself was still box made. It was rare for him to ever get homemade, at least fully, and it only ever seemed to happen on Christmas or holidays. The homemade frosting had made it enough of a treat that he had eaten half of it, though halfway through he found that his stomach didn’t have either the space of patience to take the whole slice. It had been the first time he was not able to finish one of his father’s half way home made cakes. Not wanting to hurt his father’s feelings he had managed to hide the rest of the cake and dispose of it quickly after leaving the table. 

A short time later John had started feeling run down and tired, vision doubling now and again as he stared at pesterchum. It didn’t take long for him to simply shut down the chat client and head to bed. He didn’t even put on pajamas after he shrugged out of his clothes, just pulled back the covers and flopped face first into the pillow.

He had woken to one of the strangest feelings he could imagine. It had burned slightly, and made him feel oddly…full? John had attempted to shift, only to find his body mostly unresponsive. Nothing would move more than a twitch, though to his foggy brain that meant nothing, not when it was trying to zero in on the strange feeling. 

Whatever it was suddenly got more painful as something stretched wider and the filling sensation grew. John had made a slight sound into his pillow and stared at the darkness behind his eyeballs. The shushing sound that followed helped put his mind at ease. It had been his father’s voice in the dark, soothing him as the burn and fill grew, until it didn’t burn anymore. After a certain point the burn had become a glow, something that felt good and made small noises fill John’s throat in the dark. Not long after, something impossibly large had slid inside him, and though he couldn’t open his eyes, or even speak, mewls and soft pants left his mouth. 

His body tried to move back into the strange pleasure that filled him even though he could still do no more than twitch. The pleasure grew, and as it did so, so did his sounds, and after a short time he could hear his father whispering.

“So beautiful. My son. So god damn gorgeous.” The words made John smile on the inside, hearing his father say such nice things, to feel such pleasure. It didn’t last long though.

“I’m sorry for this son. I know it’s wrong, but I love you too much.” He felt the words on the back of his shoulders as the fuzzy feeling started to ebb away. He could feel hands in all the fuzz, his body figuring itself out. It didn’t take long for him to tell that one hand was on his hip, another on his shoulder, and that what was being filled was his backside. All those small noises of pleasure had caught in his throat as his eyes tried to open, but even though his body was figuring things out it still wasn’t connecting with his brain.

“Aaa,” he gasped out as the thrusts into him started to lose the gentle rhythm he had just finally caught onto.

“Shhh shhh. Daddy’s almost done,” he heard his father say above him in a strained voice and felt a kiss to his shoulder blade. The pleasure John felt started growing again as his father angled inside him and hit something that made him let out a small cry.

“There we go John. Almost there.” His father’s voice had halted slightly, tone breathy.

“Daah,” he tried again and felt something wet dribble into his pillow from his closed eyes. His father made a grunt that sounded like it was meant to shoosh him as the thrusts became even more irregular. John let out more small sounds as Dad Egbert had thrust inside, gentle enough not to bruise, but at just the right angle to hit something that was pushing him towards something strange.

“I’m so sorry John, I love you so much.” The man whispered just as he thrust in hard, just once, and John saw pinpricks of light behind his eyes and let out a low moan as pleasure rushed through him and he felt his body release.

It took him a few moments to come back from whatever brink he had hit, had barely felt his father slip from him, or heard something slick being removed and plunk into his trash can.

“Now let’s get you clean,” he had heard his father coo, gentle hands on him.

“Dad?” The word finally came out of his mouth as his eyes opened just a crack. The hands that had been turning him over froze, the position had let John just barely see his father. He could just make out his silhouette in the dark. Nothing was said for a long time before he actually heard his father swallow.

“John…John I’m so sorry.” One of the hands on his shoulder disappeared then. “I’m so sorry son.” Then something was pressed against his face, a strange smell filled his nose. “I love you.” And everything was black again.

John hated cake. He hated the way it made him flinch when it was placed in front of him with homemade frosting. He hated the way that the baked good stuck in his throat as he watched his father clean up after dinner, sneaking glances at him now and again to see his progress.

John hated that he always made sure to eat every single bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, there are probably mistakes, because I ended up drinking half a bottle of wine before I actually finished this, and trying to edit like that tends too not work well...I hope I caught most of them.
> 
> I also blame this as the reason my title is so bad. May fix that later...


End file.
